


Conversations in Transition

by Mitsy_R_Emrys



Category: The Prince and the Dressmaker-Jen Wang
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsy_R_Emrys/pseuds/Mitsy_R_Emrys
Summary: Two extended scenes that take place in between the dramatic fashion show and the final scene where Sebastian is away in university. Just a brief look at why Sebastian chooses to go away for university, and the way different people might react to such news.
Relationships: Frances and Prince Sebastian/Lady Crystallia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Conversations in Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJ_McKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_McKay/gifts).



> Hello! Happy Yuletide!!  
> I hope you are happy with this very small offering. I chose to run with the extended/missing scenes and the more platonic relationship angle for this fic. Thank you so much for the prompts-though I didn't run with all of them they did get my brain moving.
> 
> The main purpose of yuletide was to get me to write something that wasn't academic in nature, which I suppose I can say I've succeeded at. Life came at me headfirst between sign-ups and the deadline, but I have enjoyed the yuletide process and hope to participate again.

The immediate aftermath of the fashion show brings sudden change to everyone. Frances is quickly sucked into life as an apprentice to Madame Aurelia; learning, planning, designing, finally getting to spread her wings with someone who isn’t trying to stifle her vision.

Sebastian is busy, and emotionally drained to boot. Reconciling with his parents in such a dramatic fashion, while wonderful, had drained everyone involved.

Sebastian is also keenly aware that a more in-depth conversation needs to happen-that the fall out from Lady Crystallia’s reveal, his subsequent disappearance, and then return can’t be glossed over so easily no matter how much he may wish it to.

Watching Frances finally work towards her dreams also weighs on Sebastian, albeit in a different way than the inevitable conversation he needs to have with his parents. It’s a truth he has known for a long time now-he isn’t ready to inherit the crown.

With the truth of Lady Crystallia out, and his parents acceptance Sebastian knows that eventually Brussels will accept him too. This knowledge had slowly made Sebastian realize that its not his gender identity or his appearance stopping him from embracing the role of prince and future king, but an internal unreadiness.

So something needs to be done.

Emile is the one who gives him the idea. A throwaway comment about Emile’s youth that strikes a cord with Sebastian and sends the cogs in his brain spinning.

* * *

Sebastian takes a short, sharp breath and raises his hand to knock on the study door.

_Knock knock_

“Come in!”

Sebastian steps into the room with all the confidence he can muster. He had chosen clothes befitting a prince, but had painted his nails and done a little make up in an attempt to capture some of Lady Crystallia’s confidence and charm for this conversation.

Sebastian’s parents look up from the papers spread out on the desk as he walks into the room.

“Mom, Dad, I have decided that it is in my-and your best interest for me to go to university! Away from Brussels! I know that I just came home, but this is different than me running away to a monastery-its something I’ve been thinking for a while that I’m just not ready to be King and I guess that I always thought that it was because I would be choosing between Lady Crystellia and Prince Sebastian, but now-after the fashion show-“

Sebastian can feel his words coming out quicker and quicker, but doesn’t know how to stop himself from just vomiting out his anxieties at his parents feet.

“Enough Sebastian, honey” his mother says gently. The King and Queen share a quick, side long glance before the King speaks, taking care to keep his voice to a low rumble.

“We agree with you that university is a good idea. And while we would love to see you everyday, I agree with you about going away for school. Time away from the spotlight currently on you in Brussels and a chance to spread your wings…I think both would be good for you.”

“Sweetheart, please know that we love you so much and of course I’d love to have you home, especially since you’ve been gone so recently. But I trust you, and if you think this is what’s best than the only thing we need to talk about is the details of where you want to go.”

Sebastian stands there for a moment before running to hug his mother. He’s not quite sure how he thought this conversation would go, but tacit permission and the knowledge that after everything his parents trust his judgement-both are a balm to the specific anxiety that he’s been holding onto for the last couple weeks and the ongoing one .

* * *

Telling Frances that he plans to go to university away from Brussels is harder than Sebastian thought. Not emotionally harder, but literally, physically difficult.

Since beginning her apprenticeship with Lady Aurelia Sebastian sees Frances in little fragments. A quick wave of their hands there, a brief hug when Sebastian visits just as Frances is inevitably running out the door, maybe the phantom warmth of her body when they sit side by side and go through the designs and lessons Frances has been learning.

Certainly there has been no kisses, at least none like at the fashion show. Frances sometimes kisses him on the cheek as she leaves, and in the middle of the night when Frances has passed out mid sentence next to him on the couch he might press his lips to her forehead or the crown of her head.

Sebastian is okay with it-he knows that he loves Frances and she loves him and doesn’t feel pressed to force that love into something headier.

He finally has to just put his foot down and formally invite Frances to dinner. Hopefully that will keep her in place for long enough to tell her and discuss plans. Sebastian doesn’t feel the same anxiety that he had about telling his parents. Frances and him have been through too much together for him to think that she will begrudge him this experience.

Dinner is nice. It’s been a while since Sebastian has had Frances to himself for an extended period of time, and he loves hearing about her work. It is a little bittersweet to have extended conversations about designs that have nothing to do with him, except as he might be considered an extension of Frances. As the night moves on however, Sebastian begins to feel a little impatient.

“And I said to Lady Aurelia that the satin would never work for Mrs. Davies, at least not with the design direction she seemed to be going in. Honestly I don’t see what’s so great about bumblebees any-“

“Frances, I have something to tell you.”

Startled, Frances stares at Sebastian for a moment. “Yes, of course. Sorry, I’ve been going on and on all night.” Frances tucks back a couple errant strands of her bangs and squares herself to Sebastian.

“I talked with my parents the other day, and luckily they agreed with me that this would be a good idea-for me, and my parents and our relationship, and honestly the kingdom as a whole.”

Sebastian pauses a moment, visibly looking for Frances’ reaction before letting out a short, sharp laugh.

“Ah sorry I guess I never actually said. I guess I’m more nervous than I thought I was.” Sebastian fidgets with the teacup in front of him for a moment, eyes downcast.

“I want to go to university. And I want to do it abroad-or at least not in Brussels.”

He looks up from the teacup to gauge Frances’ expression. She blinks once, very slowly and then her lips begin to curve up into a wide grin.

“Sebastian why did you let me talk for so long!!” She reaches out and grabs one of Sebastian’s hands in both of hers. “Do you know yet where you want to go? Oh, you just have somewhere with a fashion house so I can visit you sometimes-Rome maybe or London! Oh, what about Paris? I’ve heard so many things about the fashion in Paris!”

Sebastian feels his face split into a wide grin. Despite his momentary nerves he knew that the bond the two of the shared was far too strong to be strained by this.

The pair brainstorm ideas far into the night, far past what is sensible for either of them to be up. The sun breaks the next day on two kids excited at the possibilities and changes in front of them.


End file.
